gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pequeña Italia
Pequeña Italia es el barrio más pequeño de toda Liberty City. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Está situado en el distrito de Algonquin. Limita al sur con Ayuntamiento, al noreste con Suffolk, y al este con Bajo Easton. Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Descripción thumb|rigth|260px|La calle del Drusilla's. Pequeña Italia es el barrio más pequeño de toda la ciudad, pues solo posee tres calles. Aun así, es una gran atracción turística, pues está al lado del ayuntamiento. Cerca de este lugar (en el Barrio Chino) hay una armería. Otro punto que hay que destacar de Pequeña Italia, es que es la principal residencia de las Cinco Familias de Liberty City que componen la Cosa Nostra; la familia Gambetti, la familia Pavano, la familia Ancelotti, la familia Messina y la familia Lupisella. thumb|220px|El Drusilla's. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV En GTA IV, Niko tiene que ir al Drusilla's, un restaurante, a aceptar trabajos de Ray Boccino, a cambio de que este le ayude a encontrar a la persona que busca. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned En TLAD, Johnny entra en el Drusilla's solamente al ser secuestrado por Ray, al haber fallado en un tratado que le encargó para deshacerse de los diamantes. Jim Fitzgerald, que también esta de rehén en el sótano del local, consigue liberarse y escapar con Johnny. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony En TBOGT, Luis es enviado por Ray Bulgarin para que ayude a su amigo Timur con un encargo en Pequeña Italia. Sin embargo, al llegar, Luis descubre que es una emboscada con el fin de matarle, por lo que debe abrirse paso a tiros contra los hombres de Bulgarin por las calles del barrio. Misiones que transcurren aquí Grand Theft Auto IV *A Long Way to Fall (inicia aquí) *Taking in the Trash (inicia aquí) *Meltdown (inicia aquí) *Museum Piece (inicia aquí) *No Way on the Subway (inicia aquí) *Late Checkout (inicia aquí) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough (inicia aquí) *Was It Worth It? (inicia aquí) Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *In The Crosshairs (transcurre aquí) Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars [[Archivo:Pequeña Italia CW.png|thumb|Vista de una parte de Pequeña Italia.]] Descripción Pequeña Italia es un barrio muy pequeño, se podría decir que el más pequeño de Liberty City. Este barrio destaca por ser un barrio controlado por la mafia y a menudo los veremos por las calles en sus Cognoscentis. También hay muchos restaurantes y negocios aquí, destaca un Liberty City Lotto y el restaurante Drusilla's. La mayoría de aquí son de origen italiano. Puntos de interés *Una tienda de Liberty City Lotto. *Restaurante Drusilla's. Elementos que pueden encontrarse *Uno de los ochenta traficantes (Vicini) Parodia a... thumb|220px|Pequeña Italia en la realidad Pequeña Italia es una clara parodia del barrio Little Italy de Nueva York. Este barrio es, naturalmente, habitado por gente de origen italiano. Es en este lugar donde se originó la Mafia de la ciudad. Curiosidades *En la antigua Liberty City de GTA III y GTA: LCS, Saint Mark's era el barrio que imitaba a la Pequeña Italia. Ahora ha cambiado totalmente, siendo reubicado en su sitio correcto. *Aquí se ubica la casa de Kiki Jenkins. en:Little Italy Categoría:Barrios de Algonquin